Home
by selfishxmachines
Summary: After the battle with his father and losing Yondu, Peter Quill decides it's time for him to return home to come to terms with his mother's death and see his family.


Peter Quill seated himself in the new captain's chair of their new, remodeled ship named the _Benetar_. After the quantum field incident, Rocket and Quill decided to rebuild it when they had returned to Berhert after essentially destroying Quill's father. Drax helped most of the time, but Rocket and Quill would wake every morning and immediately start working on the ship. After their home was finished, Rocket suggested to rename it.

"It has a whole new look!" Rocket spouted. "It needs a new name!" It took Quill a moment before finally figuring out a name. _Hit Me With Your Best Shot _by Pat Benetar began playing over Quill's new Zune Kraglin had gifted him and his eyes had widened at the bright new idea he had.

"Benetar!" He declared excitedly. The other Guardians raised their eyebrows. They still had much to learn of Earth. Quill sighed and chuckled to himself. "The song that is playing right now is by Pat Benetar." He explained as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. The other Guardians 'oohed' at Quill's explanation.

Still in the captain's chair, Peter had chuckled to himself over his fellow comrades' confusion over Earth items. They were interested in everything Quill had told them about, but they needed more knowledge to understand it all. Gamora had even asked Peter if he would ever think about returning to Earth someday. It was a difficult topic and he would always end up shrugging her question off and changing the subject. It would piss Gamora off to all extents, but she also understood that it was difficult for him to talk about.

Peter drew in a deep breath as Gamora had called to him. "Peter! Are you coming to bed?" She asked from their bedroom. Peter's and Gamora's relationship had blossomed from "some unspoken thing" to an actual relationship. It was Gamora's first relationship and while she was new to it all, everything they had done felt right. After spending one night with Peter, she could no longer sleep in her own bed, so they had moved her belongings from her room to Peter's. Rocket ended up taking Gamora's old room because it was "bigger" than his. Ever since moving into his room, Gamora never felt safer. She loved to sleep in his arms and wake up next to him every morning. She wouldn't admit how much she liked it, but Peter could see it in her eyes.

"I'll keep a watch out." Drax spoke causing Peter to jump.

"Dude, we need to put a bell on you." Peter uttered as he removed himself from the captain's chair. Drax took his spot and began to sharpen his knives as Peter walked away. When Peter had entered his bedroom, he smiled at the sight of Gamora getting ready for bed. He had to admit, he thought he would never see Gamora open up like this. He watched as she changed into a light purple shirt where one side hung off her shoulder and black sweatpants. Her hair was already tied up in many complicated braids.

As she pulled the blankets back on the bed, Peter closed their bedroom door and began getting ready for bed himself. He pulled his shirt off and gave it a sniff before throwing it on the floor. Gamora had been already curled up in bed once Peter had finished readying himself for bed, which basically consisted of him just putting on a pair of sweatpants. He stretched one of his arms out and Gamora had snuggled up into his side.

"What were you thinking about?" Gamora quizzed.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"When you're out there on your chair, you think." Gamora replied. "And you tend to overthink."

"I wasn't overthinking anything." Peter lied.

At this point, Gamora could already tell Peter's change in voice when he lied. When he lied, his voice would go a tad bit lower. "Peter." She said, giving off a warning to tell the truth.

"Fine." He mumbled, kissing her head. "How would you feel if I took you all to Earth?"

Gamora immediately sat up in bed, placing a hand on Peter's bare chest. "What?" She questioned.

Peter slid up in bed as well and drew in a deep breath before explaining. "I have been thinking a lot about what you said back there at Ego when you said I had family on Earth I never visited and you were right. I should visit them." Gamora listened intently as Peter explained himself. She kept the emotion off her face, but she was relieved to hear Peter wanted to go back to Earth. It was something he had been avoiding for a very long time and Gamora was sure his family back on Earth was dying to know where he disappeared to.

"They probably think some stranger abducted me outside that hospital. They are probably dying to know if I am dead and I want them to know the truth." Peter explained. He grabbed Gamora's hand tightly and looked her in the eyes. "I want them to meet you. I want them to meet my new found family."

Gamora's lips curved into a smile. "I'm sure all of us would love to accompany you to Earth."

Peter smiled back at Gamora and caressed her face in his hands. "I love you." He said to her before placing his lips upon hers. He moved his hands to her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. They both gently fell to the bed, their lips still moving together.

* * *

The next morning, Peter had gotten dressed and made his way to the captain's chair to see Rocket, Groot, Mantis, and Drax already in their seats moving along space. Peter buckled himself in and looked at Rocket. "Where are we going?" He asked.

Rocket shrugged his shoulders. "Wherever the ship takes us, I guess." He replied.

"May I suggest a place?" Peter questioned.

"Well of course, you are the captain." Mantis answered with a smile on her face.

Peter smiled back at her. "Thanks Mantis." He glanced at Rocket who was rolling his eyes. "_**Someone** _thinks I'm the captain." He boasted.

"She hasn't been here for very long. She'll change her mind." Rocket said with a smirk. "Anyway, where do you want to go?" Rocket asked, getting ready to type in coordinates.

"Earth." Peter replied.

The Guardians looked at Peter with a concerned look painted on their faces. "Buddy, you sure about that?" Rocket questioned.

"You never want to go to Earth." Drax added.

"What is Earth?" Mantis jumped in. She had spent all her life on Ego's planet, so it was normal that she didn't know what Earth was. Ego had never explained Earth to her, so she was completely oblivious to the planet.

"It's the planet Peter is from." Gamora spoke up, making her way to her seat across from Drax. "And I think we should go." She added.

"Is that really a good idea?" Rocket questioned.

"I am Groot." Groot spoke up.

"Groot has a point." Drax agreed with the teenage tree. "What if things go wrong?"

"We know how to hold our own. We can do this." Peter answered. Rocket gave a defeated sigh as he began typing Earth onto his screen.

"Let's go."

* * *

The Guardians sat right outside Earth's atmosphere, waiting for Quill to continue. It was the first time in about 26 years he had been to Earth. It scared him what might be await for him on his home planet. Rocket cleared his throat and Peter looked at him.

"Ready?" Rocket questioned. Peter nodded his head and continued moving the ship closer to the planet. "Where to? It's giving me a bunch of names of places." Rocket said. Confusion rose in his voice as he spoke. Earth had several continents and cities unlike the other planets in the galaxy.

"Missouri. St. Charles, Missouri." Peter replied. A giant lump formed in Peter's throat as he answered Rocket's question. All he could think about was his mom.

"Got it." Rocket said. Peter typed in an address before he unbuckled his seat belt and removed himself from chair and disappeared into his bedroom. Rocket took over as Gamora got up as well.

"Let us know when we arrive." She said, placing a hand on Rocket's shoulder before disappearing into the bedroom as well. Gamora walked in to see Peter sitting at the edge of the bed, holding the pieces of his Walkman in his hand.

"Hey." She said quietly before sitting next to him.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." He murmured.

Gamora shook her head and placed her hand on Peter's knee. "No, it wasn't." She spoke. "You finally get to come to terms with your mother's death and see your family."

Peter looked at Gamora and gave her a small smile. "I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

Gamora smiled back at Peter. "I know and that's why I'm here." She gently placed her lips on Peter's cheek and kissed him. "I'm sorry this is so difficult for you." She said in a near whisper.

"I'm not sure what awaits me once we arrive."

"Your family."

Peter looked at Gamora and admired how she supported him through this. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The two were interrupted when Rocket had called to them. "Hey, ya idiots! We're here and I don't know where to land!"

Gamora and Peter got up from their bed and made their way to their seats and buckled themselves in. Peter took over the controls and began to land their ship. "Where are we?" Mantis asked.

"St. Charles, Missouri. Earth." Peter replied as he landed the ship outside of many suburban homes. The Guardians removed themselves from their seats and made it to the exit of the _Benetar. _The Guardians were cautious as they made their way off the ship and onto the road. A white door connected to a small, yellow house opened. Gamora placed her hand on her sword, awaiting any danger. It was a force of habit for the ex assassin. She glanced at Peter and noticed his hands weren't anywhere near his guns that were still placed in the holsters. Gamora took her hand off her sword and watched carefully as an older man exited the house with a help of a walker. The older man had hair as white as snow and seemed to be still in his pajamas. The older man looked at the 6 standing in the middle of the road beside their ship. His eyebrows furrowed as he continued to make his way toward the sidewalk.

The old man stopped at the end of the sidewalk and looked at the group that stood in front of him, his eyes locked on Peter. Both Peter's and the older man's eyes were filled with tears. Peter drew in a deep breath before taking a small step forward.

The older man looked Peter over from where he stood. He could see his daughter's features all over the young man's face. He knew it had to be his grandson. "Peter? Is that you?"

Peter's lips curved into a smile. "Hey Gramps."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I so desperately wanted to make a story of Quill returning home to Earth to see his father. After rewatching both Guardians films and hearing Gamora mention his family on Earth in Vol. 2, I had to. **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
